A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is photographically processed through a development step, a bleaching step, a washing step and a stabilization step after being exposed. The photographic processing is ordinarily conducted using an automatic processing machine. On such occasions, a replenisher replenishing system is commonly used wherein the processing solution in a processing tank is controlled so that the activity thereof is kept constant. In the case of the replenisher replenishing system, the purposes thereof include dilution of materials dissolved out from the light-sensitive material, correction of the amount of evaporation and replenishment of consumed components. Because of solution replenishing, much overflow-solution is ordinarily discharged.
Incidentally, world wide movements for regulations on prohibiting dumping photo-effluent into oceans and regulations against disposal of plastic materials have been promoted. Accordingly, development of a new system in which photographic waste solution is markedly reduced and bottles for processing agents are eliminated is demanded. In addition, safety regulations on packaging materials have been made strengthened to maintain safety regarding the transportation of liquid hazardous substances, resulting in an increase of cost. In mini-labs which have recently proliferated rapidly, errors frequently occur during dissolution or dilution operations of the replenishing solutions due to a lack of man power. Therefore, this conventional replenishment system has drawn much frequent complaints.
Accordingly, in the photographic industry a new replenishing system is demanded in which photographic waste solution is markedly reduced, bottles for processing agents are eliminated and dissolving operations are also eliminated.
In response to these demands Japanese Patent O.P.I Publication No. 5-119454/1993 discloses a method of tableting almost all processing components and directly supplying tablets into processing tanks. Tablet processing agents are packaged after the manufacture, and stored at a warehouse. Thereafter, the agents are transported by various means and used at mini-labs, however, there are a problem of tablet expansion when the period from the manufacture until usage is long.
The following problems have been found regarding tablets. The increase of diameter and thickness of a tablet makes it impossible to insert the tablet into the supplying device of the solid processing agent or the tablet is broken to powder in the inserting. The tablets expand during a long term storage in a warehouse. The expanded tablets are broken to powder by vibration or friction among tablets during transport. It has been found that when packages containing the tablets are unpacked, the powder occurs and there is a problem in operation that loose powder scatters.
The tablets are incorporated into the processing solution of a processing tank. For example, in a color developing tablet, tarred powder and/or tablets adhere to a light sensitive material to be processed and cause trouble. In a bleach-fixing or fixing tablet, sulfurized powder and/or tablets adhere to the processing tank and damage the light sensitive material to be processed. There is a serious problem particularly in a film for photographing. Thus, it has been found that there are problems caused by the expansion of tablets during storage.
The development of a manufacturing method of a tablet processing agent has been demanded which solves the above problems, eliminates bottles of processing agents and is free from the dilution operation.